Elisha McKenzie
is a hairdresser from the So You Want To Be a Demonologist Arc. She is one of the owners of The Car. Physical description Elisha is a human woman. She is 5'3", and has blonde hair and blue eyes. She is an expert at makeup. She wears frilly tops, high heels and a pink handbag wherever she goes. Personality She is a lot tougher than she looks. She carries Mace everywhere and can swing her handbag hard enough to knock someone out. She is not afraid to "stare down" and yell at the Rainbow Basher. History Not a lot of Elisha's early life is known, other than the fact that she is not close with her family. The Car was gifted to her after it teleported into her uncle's garage. They immediately developed a bond, and it chased off her then-boyfriend Lasse for trying to make an unwanted move on her. Later, she started dating Charlie Hill. He was abusive toward her, hitting her whenever he saw her talk to other men. She decided she wanted to break up with him, not because of the abuse but because she wanted to move out of the town and into the city. She told The Car to murder him without implicating her. It ran him over multiple times and deposited his body into the river. After that, she moved to the city and got a job at a hair salon called Les Ciseaux. It was while moving that she first met Thomas Strange, Tyrone Evergreen, and their friends at a pit stop. The Car and the Rainbow Basher got into a fight outside, and Tyrone instructed them on how to stop it. Elisha parted ways with the others after this encounter, but didn't forget the experience. Eventually, interested in The Car's history, she tried to track down Tyrone through Thomas for more information. She ended up randomly encountering Thomas and the Rainbow Basher at a diner. The two of them started dating shortly afterward. Relationships The Car Elisha owns The Car and loves it despite its rough appearance. She often talks to it, and can interpret the sounds it makes as responses. She is aware of its reputation as "the undead car of legend", and was interested enough in its history to track down Tyrone to learn more. The Car is protective of Elisha. It murdered her ex-boyfriend Charlie for abusing her. It was initially suspicious of Thomas, when they started dating, but it came around to him. Thomas Strange She first met Thomas at a pit stop when his car and her car started fighting outdoors. They met again randomly at a diner while Elisha was trying to track down Tyrone. They bonded over the fact that they both had cars which were sort of alive, and started to date. She finds him sweeter and more honest than other people she had dated in the past, and enjoys the fact that he is enthusiastic about stuff. Her family Elisha doesn't talk very much about her family. She has an uncle who was present while she was growing up, but other than that her relationship with her family was essentially non-existent. Lasse Lasse is one of Elisha's ex-boyfriends, and the person she was dating when she obtained The Car. He tried to make a move on her while they were on a road trip. She rejected him, which made him angry. The Car then attempted to run him over, and he only barely escaped with his life. Charlie Hill Charlie is one of Elisha's ex-boyfriends. While their relationship began romantically enough, it turned abusive after a while. He was distrusting of her and got jealous when she'd talk to other guys. She eventually got The Car to murder him. Despite everything that had happened, she cried at his funeral. Trivia * She likes romance movies. References Category:Characters Category:Humans